A Mutual Hatred, can it ever change?
by izz9718
Summary: What happens when there are two people who hate each other, and one of them asks the other for help?  Not Zacey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Macey's POV

UGHH! I hate my mother! She always tells me what to do and never listens to what I have to say. And it's not just my mother, I was talking to the Senator, and he was bagging on my boyfriend Chase. In case you didn't know, Chase goes to Blackthorne. He's Preston's cousin. Who knew Preston had such hot family members when he looked like that. Back to complaining about my mother, she still thinks that I am cheating at Gallagher. At least now I am getting straight A's. It's a win win situation for me, I get to piss off my parents and at the same time excel in something that is worth it, in my opinion.

I absolutely hate it when my parents make me go on the campaign trail with them, and this time Headmistress Morgan had Abby go with me to the convention, not that I minded; Abby is a great person to talk to.

When I am on the campaign trail with my parents; Abby is the only one who knows about me being a spy. She gives me a connection to Cammie, Bex, and Liz, whom I miss so much over summer break. I love them, even though I have never said it. Being at Gallagher made me realize that people in your family don't have to be blood related. Even the Blackthorne Boys, as Cammie likes to call them, have become part of my extended family. Well, everyone besides Zach and all the stupid drooling 7th graders.

It has been about three weeks since I have left Gallagher and if I never see my parents again, it will be too soon. I know I really shouldn't act like this, but when you have lived with the Senator and his wife, you learn to dislike them.

At this moment, Abby is sitting in the back of the limo with me as we go to some brainless political party that the Senator's wife is throwing at some gauzy hotel.

I love dressing up, but I don't like to dress up when it has something to do with my parents. I am wearing a green cocktail dress that goes three inches past my butt. I decided, since they are making me go to this stupid party, I might as well use that to spite the rentals. In that sense, I am going to have a blast.

Pulling me out of my reverie Abby asked, "I haven't seen Chase in a while, how is he?"

"He's fine I guess, I mean I can't talk to him because he is doing something somewhere around the world," I replied not really knowing the answer to that question. My relationships had never been easy, even before I was a spy. I was the daughter of a Senator for Christ's sakes. People would always be taking advantage of me. The worst time that had happened was when this jackass asked me out and I had replied no, but he persisted. After he followed me home, he scaled my house, climbed through the window, and broke it by the way, then took a handful of my underwear and bras, then hung it on a clothesline outside my house, and said, if you don't go on a date with me I am going to take a picture of this and give it to the paparazzi. Dumbass shithead. I wanted to castrate him the second I met him, and then he pulled off that stunt and I was ready to call my security guards, who would probably not be very helpful, but would laugh, then lazily walk up to the guy and say, mister don't come around here again, then leave the room.

Then, of course Abby had noticed that I was somewhere down memory lane, and had to bring me back to reality with one word.

"Explain," Abby said.

"There's not much to say Abby, I mean the dude goes to Blackthorne and I can't see him, since the world would blow up if I tried to escape, plus he is probably with his parents completing a mission," I replied sadly.

Abby always knowing what to say said, "Well, dating a spy is always hard, but at least your not dating Zach."

Once she said that, I immediately started feeling better.

"I know right, I mean who leaves his girlfriend right after he kisses her, or even saves her life," I said.

"I really can't understand what Cammie sees in him, I mean his personality itself is infuriating," Abby responded.

"I know he loves Cammie, but does he really have to leave her hanging ALL the time. On top of all of that, he has his irritating smirk that could bring his mother to insanity," I complained.

"Cammie needs a better taste in men," Abby said.

"We really should stop talking about Zach, because if we continue talking about him, we are bound to start talking about how he is always there for Cammie, and how once Cammie is really upset, Zach is the only one who can comfort her, oh shoot, I am about to throw up, I am saying nice things about Zach," I started to make gagging noises. Abby and I started laughing after that.

"He really is good for her, even though I don't approve of him," Abby replied after we stopped laughing.

"I know, she needed to start healing after that little thing with Josh," I answered. Abby gave me a look, that pretty much said, what is it about sneaking out and lying to Headmistress Morgan that made this particular situation 'little.'

To answer her look, I said, "Josh never really stood a chance at his and Cammie's relationship becoming serious or anything like that. He was really an experiment that just ended up hurting Cammie, I mean did she really think it would last?"

"I don't know, you're supposed to be her best friend," Abby said with a shrug.

"I wasn't at the time, I was still the stuck-up snotty bitch everyone knows me as," I said.

"Who says you've changed? Shit, we're almost there and I haven't done my make-up," Abby said.

"Jeez Abby, and your supposed to be the real spy," I said mocking her. She just shot me a look. Personally, I didn't think Abby needed any make-up; she was more beautiful than me without it, just like Cammie is, even though she doesn't think so. We, as in Bex, Liz and I, have to constantly remind her that she is.

Abby was putting the finishing touches on her make-up as we were pulling up to the front door of the party. Usually, Abby would wear her Secret Service uniform, but I wanted to blend in today, not stick out like a sore thumb.

The party was a normal one, ugly dudes hit on me, old guys asked me to dance, and the young good-looking ones just tried to get me to 'leave for a little while' with them. All in all, it was a pretty shitty party; thank god it was time for Abby and I to leave. As we were walking out to the car, I saw someone whom I didn't expect to, or want to see at the moment.

"You've got to be shitting me," I mumbled under my breath. Even Abby was shocked by who we saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Macey POV

I cannot damn believe Zach Goode was leaning against our car door! Who the hell does he think he is?

"Goode evening ladies, may I join you?" Zach asked, smirking.

"What do you think the answer is to that Goode?" I replied. That freakin' smirk is going to get him killed one day, and when that day comes, I will rejoice.

"Come on McHenry, I know you love me," said Zach.

"In your dreams Goode," I answered. Now, Abby was glaring at Zach, for some reason, Abby hates him, but no one knows why.

"Move your ass Goode," said a very snide Abby.

"Please Abbs?" asked Zach with his damn puppy dog eyes, not that it made him attractive in anyway.

"No, now move your ass, or I'll move it for you," said Abby. Surprisingly, she didn't lash out. She controlled her emotions with eerie speed, and while doing that; she gave him an ice-cold glare.

"I just need to ask a few questions," said Zach.

"Oh, really? So you won't be sleeping at my house for the time being," I replied.

"Technically I will be sleeping in your house whether I ride with you or not," stated Zach.

"Ugh, your such an egocentric dumbass Goode," I said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied.

"UGH! You know what, just get in the damn car Goode," I shouted.

"Now you see, if you had just let me ride with you in the first place, we could've skipped all the arguing," he said smirking.

I guess Abby was fed up with him and getting impatient, because she picked him up and threw him onto the limo seat across from where we were sitting. The whole way home was silent. Abby and I were just glaring at Zach, daring him to raise his eyes from staring at the carpet. After another 15 minutes, we pulled up onto my insanely large driveway. Getting out of the car, Abby and I walked through my front door and continued on to reach my room. My parents are crazy paranoid because they have Abby sleep in the same room as me. Most of the time it's fun to have another girl sleeping with you, it reminds me of Gallagher.

While I was walking to my bathroom to get dressed, all I can see is Zach. The bastard slid in between my and the door to block me. "What?" I asked him.

He replied, "I was just wondering where I can change and where I can sleep."

"You sleep on the floor next to the window and you can change in here," I answered.

"Don't you have another bathroom?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I said.

"Can I use it?" he asked.

"No, that would be the point of me saying you are changing in my room while I am in the bathroom," I answered frostily.

"I am not changing in front of Abby," he said.

"Get over it Goode," I said, and pushed him to the ground, stepping around him to reach my bathroom. Of course Zach wouldn't let me pass, so he tripped me, and started to get up.

"Do you really want to have a pissing match Goode?" I asked.

"Of course, bring it McHenry," Zach answered.

I wasn't losing a fight this easily, and soon after, it became a full-fledged fight. After watching us fight for a couple minutes Abby stepped in and pulled Zach by the back collar and deposited him next to the window and told him to change. She turned around to point me to the bathroom, and stayed that way while Zach changed.

Once I got in the bathroom, I started doing my nightly routine, of brush, floss, put my hair up, wash my face, and then apply lotion. I normally took a shower in the morning, thanks to the routine that I have at Gallagher. After I stepped out of the bathroom, Abby brushed by me for her turn. My room is pretty big, so across from my bed is Abby's bed. It was pretty surprising to see another bed in my room when I got here. **(A/N Macey is on the presidential campaign, but they are at home right now). **Surprisingly Abby doesn't take long in the bathroom; she came out 5 minutes later. Abby crawled under her covers and turned out the light on her bedside table. Another minute or two went by, and I went into bed and shut off my light. Saying goodnight to Abby and I, Zach went to bed and fell asleep.

After knowing Zach was asleep, I got out of bed and sat at the edge of Abby's. During this summer, and this past year, Abby and I started getting pretty close. I mean, other than Cammie, she really understood what I was going through, and my urge to run away. Knowing why I was sitting on her bed, Abby said, "I don't really know why Zach here, but I can guess it has something to do with Cammie."

"But why would Zach ask me, why can't he go find Bex?" I wondered aloud to Abby.

"Bex is probably with her parents completing a mission, plus you're the guy expert, which indirectly makes you a girl expert. That, and I am here as well," Abby said, "he probably wants to try and get on my good side, which is going to be hard, might I add."

"I can't remember, is Cammie's birthday coming up?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is July 18, why do you ask?" said Abby. **(Sorry, but A/N, I don't know Cammie's real birthday, so I made one up).**

"Well since it is coming up, I was wondering if Zach came here, to ask me what he should get for Cammie," I responded.

"Very good guess, it would make sense because he was probably planning on visiting her anyway. My guess is, he already has, and then figured out her birthday was coming up, and started freaking out about what to get her," Abby said, with a feeling of confidence about what she guessed.

"You're probably right, but I can't see Zach freaking out, unless Cammie was dying right in front of him," I said.

"Zach does freak out, but on the inside, he doesn't like people knowing what he is feeling," Abby said.

"No really. I just thought he had the annoying façade/ layer, just irritate everyone on Earth," I said.

"Have you gotten all your questions out?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, thanks for listening Abby," I said.

"Anytime Mace," Abby said.

We had talked for about an hour, and it really wasn't that late. It was eleven o'clock, and I had to be up early for a fabulous schedule my mother has planned out for me. In case you didn't notice, my thoughts were dripping with sarcasm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Macey POV

Man, it is only six in the morning. Abby got a wake-up call from the Senator's schedule coordinator. Apparently all representatives have to wake-up at ungodly hours to do what they call "good" for society. Which just means selling tickets for a speech that my dad certainly doesn't write.

Zach had already gotten up and taken a shower in MY bathroom. I don't remember giving him permission. Anyways, I have 20 minutes to get ready, thankfully it only takes me 2.5 minutes to take a shower, which gives me 16.5 to do my make-up and choose my clothes.

While I was in the bathroom doing my make-up, Zach just opens the bathroom door and leans against the frame and says, "Good morning."

"What do you mean good morning? I have to see the Senator, don't I?" I said.

"Very true, so am I going to be following you around?" Zach asked.

"Um, if you have to, but you're going to have to hang out with Abby while I am on stage for the speech and other stuff," I replied.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day Macey McHenry was civil with me," Zach said.

"Way to ruin the moment Goode," I said.

"That's what I'm here for," he said.

"Jackass," I said.

"Psychopathic bitch," he said.

"You did not just call me a bitch, you egotistical, self-centered, conceited, shit-head," I said.

"You have 2 minutes left McHenry," he said, and then just left. Jeez, what is that? We have a fight, and then he says how much time I have left, and then left? What the hell?

Finishing up, I put everything away, and left my room heading for kitchen to find breakfast. I have to be sneaky, or I will lose my image of being a girl who only eats 650 calories a day. I was almost to the kitchen when I felt someone following me; I sped up, turned the corner and waited for the person to pass me so I can see whom it is. After a couple of seconds I can hear Abby's soft voice calling my name, once I heard who is was, I stepped out of the corner and I said, "Aren't you supposed to be able to find me without calling my name Abbs?"

"Of course I knew where you were, I was just humoring you," she replied.

"Well, just give me a couple minutes to get and eat my breakfast before I have to go deal with the Senator," I said.

"I'll go with, I haven't eaten yet," she said,

"Where did you go this morning?" I asked.

"Just to check up on everything," she answered cryptically.

"And, what may I ask were you checking on?" I asked.

"Classified," she said.

"Perfect, an answer Zach would be proud of," I replied.

"You know me so well," a very irritating voice replied.

"How did you know where I was Zachary?" I said as I turned to face him.

"Just checking up on my two favorite ladies," he said.

"Ha, just wait until I tell Cammie what you said," I replied with a laugh. Zach paled. Abby and I shared a glance, and then continued to head for the kitchen. After a few seconds Zach regained whatever was left of his composure and followed us.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Abby asked, the question directed at Zach.

"Yeah, when I woke up this morning, I went to go find the kitchen, I also met the kitchen staff, nice people, did you know that McHenry?" Zach asked.

"Shut up Zach, I know they're nice people, but I can't act nice, or people would get suspicious," I replied.

"Whatever McHenry," Zach said. By then we had gotten to the kitchen and Abby was making sure that no one else was in there.

Looking around the corner all three of us walked into the kitchen heading for the refrigerator. Zach opened it, and pulled out the eggs and milk. While Zach was doing that Abby was getting the forks and salt, and I was getting the pan and spray butter to make the eggs.

Zach turned on the stove and started making the eggs, while I was about to yell at him not to set the house on fire, but then I saw Abby smiling at me. It then clicked in my head; Abby knew Zach could cook. Relaxing, I sat in the stool next to Abby. It only took Zach five minutes to cook all the eggs, and when he put it on our plates, the delicious smell hit me. Starting to eat, I realized Zach could really cook; the eggs were amazing. Cammie is one lucky girl, but I would never say that to Zach's face his already huge ego would grow even bigger.

Finishing the eggs quickly, it was time to start my day with the Senator and his wife. It only took a few minutes to find out where I was supposed to go, Abby had comms in her ear and the security guard detail was yelling at her to get me to the room. Of course Abby just pretended she couldn't hear them. While she was talking to them she had a smile on her face.

Once I got there, the first thing my mom said, was that I should've put make-up on because we were leaving for a speech the Senator was giving. Ushering us into the limo, Abby leaned down and said that she had to leave, and that she was meeting me there.

Are you kidding me? She is leaving me alone with Zach for a two and a half hour drive! She officially stinks.

The limo wasn't that far away from the room I was in, but it was still a pretty long walk. Surprisingly, Zach hadn't said anything since he was cooking eggs in the kitchen. But once we got in the car, all the questions I have been meaning to ask him were bubbling up to the surface.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes, and then I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Why are you here Zach?" I asked.

"Couple reasons," he replied

"Seriously Zach? Do you have to be so cryptic?" I said, "I know you are here for Cammie's birthday." For once he actually showed emotion on his face, and amusingly it was surprise.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Spy smartass," I said.

"Don't take my saying," he said.

"I'll do what I want, thank you very much," I said, "but to answer your question, I am pretty goode at reading people."

"Well duh, and plus Abby was the one who came up with that theory," he replied.

"Theory kid? I think not. I was wondering if you were awake when Abby and I talked," I said.

"Yeah. Since you know why I'm here, will you help me?" he asked.

"Zachary Goode asking for help? I never thought this day would come," I said.

"Har har, very funny," he said.

"Sure, but don't you want to be with Cammie right now?" I asked. I was honestly curious; I mean the dude loves her like crazy, so why would he stay with me when he could be with her?

"Duh, but I really want to give a nice gift to show her how I feel, without sounding like a cheesy dumbass," he replied.

"I'll help you, but first you have to talk with Abby to see if she will let us go by ourselves, unless of course you want Abby to go with us," I said. To answer what I said, Zach just grimaced.

"I'll ask her, but you will probably have to wear a disguise if you want to stay away from the paparazzi," he said.

"Ugh, I hate wearing disguises because if I don't the people at the stores treat me nicer and give me discounts, not that I need them," I said.

"Do you know where and when we can go, I would like to get back to Cammie as soon as possible, right now she thinks I am on a mission," he said.

"Way to lie to your girlfriend Goode," I replied.

"What do you want me to tell her, that I am with you, she would hate me if she found out I am here, she will think you and I are an item or something, it would crush her, and then that would crush me," he said.

"Way to be dramatic," I said.

"Oh don't be stupid Macey, Cammie would never forgive you," he said. That was a low blow. We are sisters, no matter what happens we will always stick together. But Zach's right, Cammie wouldn't forgive me for a long time.

"We will go tomorrow, I'll have Abby threaten the schedule coordinator to giving me a day off," I said, ignoring the last comment he made.

"Okay, sounds good," he said, and smirked. He probably thought he just won our little argument, and got away with that last jab he made at Cammie and mine's relationship we have. We'll see about that.

**Review please! Tell me what you think. I love getting comments and criticism. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Macey POV

I was so excited to go to bed tonight! Zach is getting his payback! After the speech and we were on our way home, the idea hit me. I was going to start a prank war. It would make at least one part of my summer break exciting. I know I really shouldn't because Zach is pretty beast with his pranks, but come on. Prank wars are the best, aren't they?

On top of all of that, tomorrow I get to help pick out Cammie's birthday gift. When I find my gift, I think I'll send it to Cammie when Zach leaves. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

"McHenry, we're here," Zach said.

"Whaa?" was my brilliant answer.

"You're home," Zach replied.

"I know that," I said. I've been doing that a lot lately, spacing out I mean. Plus, with Zach and his drama, it isn't getting any better. Stupid ass. Weirdly again, Abby didn't ride in the limo with me. Usually security is incredibly tight around here, well, around me that is.

Heading up to my room, with Zach trailing behind, I had to distract him so I could get my plan in action. I thought about getting Abby to help me, plus it would give Zach a chance to win Abby over. The more I thought about my idea, the more I like it.

"I have to go talk to Abby for little bit," I told Zach.

"At 4 o'clock, why so late?" asked Zach.

"Why do care?" I questioned him.

"I don't, just curious," he replied.

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat Zach?" I said.

"Nope, never heard of it," he said. I wasn't sure if he was being serious, or he was joking, you can never tell with a spy. So instead of answering him, I went to find Abby. Almost sure Zach would follow, I pressed this button on my bracelet that alerts Abby. Of course, not thinking about how Abby would react to the alert, about 45 seconds later, I hear Abby running with four other security guards behind her.

"Uh, Abbs?" I asked her.

"You pressed the alert button! I thought you were in trouble," Abby screamed.

"Oh, my fault, sorry, I just needed to talk with you, and I was pretty sure that Zach would follow," I answered.

"We need to get you another button, one that doesn't mean you're in trouble," Abby said.

"Sounds good to me Abbs," I answered, "but I really do need to talk you."

"Okay, let's talk," she said.

"But first, the goons go," I said.

"Hahaha, agreed," she replied.

"So, to begin, Zach and I got into a tiny argument in the car on the way to the speech thingy," I started.

"Course you did," Abby inputted.

"Let me finish, and I wanted payback, but I need time to set it up. Can you talk with Zach? I know you want a chance to terrorize Zach about him and Cammie. I only need like ten minutes," I said.

"You're only giving me ten to scare the shit out of Zach," Abby asked.

"Jeez Abby, try not to put him in a coma," I joked.

"I'll be sure to try REAL hard," said Abby, with a butt load of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hahaha, thanks Abby," I said.

"Anytime Mace," she replied.

After I was finished talking with Abby, I decided I was going to find Zach and convince him to go have his talk with Abby. This was going to be fun. I was also thinking about whether or not I should plant a bug on Zach so I could listen into their conversation. Yeah, I am so going to. A couple minutes later, I saw Zach walking down the hallway my library.

"Zach, hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I am walking, what does it look like I'm doing?" he answered.

"Well, I was thinking about how you wanted to get on Abby's good side, and I just saw Abby walking in the halls," I said.

"Thanks Macey, I'll go find her, see you tonight," he replied.

As he was leaving I hit him on his shoulder. I mumbled good luck under my breath. He probably has no idea what in the world he is getting into. Before I had caught up with Zach, I stopped by my room to pick up a bug. When I hit him on the shoulder before Zach left, I placed the bug on his shoulder.

Heading to my room to place my prank, I picked up supplies from the kitchen. Making sure all the supplies are stain removable, I put together a bucket of ketchup and purple paint.

First things first, I took the ketchup and put it as the liquid soap in the bathroom and the body soap I am going to have Zach use in the morning. Then, as per usual, I am going to replace his shampoo with the purple paint, but as a spy, I have the antidote to get rid of the purple paint hidden as another shampoo bottle in my dresser.

Taking a little break from that, I tuned into Abby and Zach's conversation. Which might I add, I am recording for unknown future uses; emphases on the "s" in uses.

_Conversation_

"_So Goode, I hear you're dating Cammie," Abby started. _

"_Yes ma'am," Zach probably said to be a goode little boy._

"_Are you treating her right?" Abby asked getting straight to the point._

"_Yeah, but you could always ask Cammie that question," Zach replied smirking. Ah, man Goode you were doing so well._

"_Excuse me?" Abby asked._

"_I know you heard me, you're a spy Abbs," Zach said, as if Abby needed that clarification. _

"_I thought you wanted to get on my good side. If this is your way of doing that, it's not helping," Abby replied._

"_I am not asking for your permission Abby. I just wanted to know why you are treating me like I am a pest that was forged in the depths of Hell," said Zach fervently. "I want the truth Abby," Zach added._

Knowing that I was listening, Abby probably didn't want me listening, so asked Zach to move to a more secluded area, and I got the message, stop listening. But, she probably guessed, but didn't know I was recording, so I will listen to that later.

Now I should get back to work. I took some really thin steel rope that looks like a spider web string, and tied it around the bucket, and then stuck it on the ceiling. This was where I was putting the gravy, so when Zach wakes up and lifts his head up, it will all come spilling down.

It was time to have a visit to the kitchen to see if my gravy was ready. I had my chef make me about a quart of it. I was skipping down the hall because of the giddiness that I was going to get Zach the Smirky back.

Reaching the kitchen a couple second later, I went to Chef Chris's side and asked if the gravy was done.

"Of course it is done Ms. McHenry, you asked for it to be done by 5 o'clock," he said.

"Thanks Chris," I said back. I took the container and headed to my room. Turning on the audio feed again, I heard Abby say, "Deal Goode."

Uh oh, I thought, they are done talking and I still haven't gotten the gravy into bucket. I started to walk faster to my room. Not knowing where Zach was, I hurried even more. Getting to my room, I quickly filled the hanging bucket with the gravy, now I had to get an idea about how I was going to keep that hidden until Zach wakes up tomorrow morning. It hit me, slap him with a napotine patch and drag him over to his bed, and take it off when he gets up in the morning. I am brilliant. That'll teach him not to mess with Macey McHenry.

Just in time, I heard Zach footsteps entering my room/suite. Walking in, he had a happy expression on his face, so I know the chat with Abby went well. I had to figure out how to get the patch on him without freaking him out, or getting into a fight. Getting an idea, I started walking toward him, and amusingly Zach started to look worried. I was laughing so hard inside at that look. I pulled him to sit next to me on the bed, while I distracted him with the moving, I pulled the napotine patch out of my nightstand and placed it gently on his forehead.

At that time, Abby walked in, saw Zach passed out, and helped me carry him to his bed on the floor. I thanked Abby and went to get ready for bed. Once I was finished I walked out and crawled into bed, thinking about when I should take the patch off. It would be difficult because Zach would think he got kidnapped and start reacting, he shouldn't since he is a spy, but who knows, no one can predict what he will do.

As I was thinking I dozed off, and at around 3am I got up and took the patch off Zach. Noticing that he wasn't freaking out, I crawled back into bed and fell asleep right away.

The next time I woke up it was 6:30am and all the events yesterday came flooding back, and I looked up at the ceiling and I noticed that the bucket of gravy was empty and there was a spot where the gravy didn't touch, and it was Zach's body outline. Feeling sad that I didn't get to see that, I would certainly see the purple painted hair and ketchup smelling hottie.

Hearing the shower stop, I watched the bathroom door as I waited for Zach to step out. And aw man, was that a sight to see. I was laughing soooo hard at him that I tumbled off my bed and onto the floor. Zach was fuming when he stepped out. Even Abby was cracking up.

It was a lovely way to start the day.

"McHenry, I want the antidote to get this out of my hair," said Zach.

Still laughing I replied, "Why do you want it out of your hair? I kinda like it."

"Why would a guy want purple hair? What do I say to Cammie when I go back to Gallagher?" he asked still fuming.

"I should give it to you before that," I replied cheekily.

"Or I will find it," Zach replied arrogantly, now in control of his emotions.

"Good luck Goode," I answered.

"I am very good at finding things McHenry, I am a spy," said Zach.

I interrupted him saying, "And you love to remind us."

Zach just rolled his eyes and continued, "And may I add, I found Cammie the Chameleon didn't I?"

"Do you really want an answer to that?" I asked.

"Nah, I just love to hear myself talk," Zach said.

"Shut up," I answered.

"I have to leave, don't kill each other," Abby said for the first time.

"See ya Abbs," Zach and I said at the same time.

Not noticing before, but Zach was only in a towel and his skin was tinted orange. Seeing that brought a whole other round of laughing. Once Zach realized what I was laughing at, Zach asked, "What the hell did you put in the soap?"

"Ketchup," I replied breathlessly.

"Are you serious? It will take a huge number of showers to get this off my skin!" Zach ranted.

It was so funny how he was freaking out over how he looked, but I guess I do. In my case it is required or else the press will eat you alive.

"Just use regular soap and it should come out after your shower tomorrow," I answered.

"I am still gonna find the antidote," Zach just had to reply.

"Again Goode, good luck," I said.

After I said that, Zach disappeared back into the bathroom to finish changing, and came out 20 minutes later. By that time, I was ready for our little outing to get Cammie's present.

Leaving my house the back way after notifying Abby we were leaving, I brought a bag with me that held my disguise, so we wouldn't be bothered by the paparazzi.

Slinking through the woods like real spies Zach and I made it to the garage where I kept my cars, and it was deep in the forest, so no one can reach it without starting the alarm. After driving for 20 minutes, we reached the mall.

"Don't look back Goode," I said as I was making my way to the backseat where I was going to change into my disguise.

"Wouldn't dream of it McHenry," Zach said.

Taking only 5 minutes to change I stepped out of the car and locked it, with Zach trailing behind me.

"What are you thinking about getting her?" I asked Zach so I would know where to go first.

"I don't know, that's why I asked for your help," he answered.

"Get her something meaningful, it doesn't have to be expensive, but from the heart," I said.

"Would jewelry be a goode choice?" Zach asked.

"Yes, but it has to be personal," I said. As I said this, I was steering Zach toward the jewelry store I approved of.

"I am giving you 15 minutes, and if you don't see anything that stands out to you as something Cammie would like, we will go to the next store," I said sternly.

"I am getting Cammie's birthday present from me, so I will be back soon," I added. Leaving the store, I headed to Nine West hoping to find heels that I knew would look good on Cammie. Walking into the store I walked around the edges looking a couple shoes, but deciding I didn't like any of them, I left to go to Aerosoles. Not many people shop there, but their shoes were comfy, and some of them were really cute.

I had 9 minutes left, so I had to hurry. Seeing a pair of flip-flops I really liked, I bought it, and paid in cash, so no one would know I was Macey McHenry, or think that I stole her card. The shoes had brown soft leather on the bottom and a thin purple pink colored strap that looked liked a regular pair of flip-flops. On the strap in between the big toe and second toe was a quarter-sized flower in the same color. It was just the right size, and it was something I knew Cammie would wear. Then I went and found a pair of knee boots that were outrageous, but were so cute. They were black and hugged your leg and zipped up on the inside. I paid for the shoes and walked back to the jewelry store to find Zach.

Walking into the store, I saw Zach talking with a sales clerk and I knew that he found a necklace that Cammie would like. Zach looked up and he actually smiled at me.

"I found a necklace," Zach said in an excited tone.

"I can see that," I answered, "Can I see it Zach?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," he said.

It was beautiful; when I looked at it, it took my breath away. As the saying goes, it is not the breaths that you take, but the moments that take your breath away. I knew just by looking at it, Cammie is going to feel the exact same way.

Taking me out of my reverie Zach asked with hopeful and nervous eyes, "Do you think she'll like it?

"She'll love it," I answered truthfully.

"Thank you Macey," Zach said earnestly, "Oh, and I forgot to tell you, I have having I love you engraved on the side. Is that too much?"

"No, it will make her love it even more," I said, "have you said this to her before?"

"No, because I wanted to do it at the right time, and when I found out her birthday was coming up, I knew when I was going to say it," he answered.

"She'll love it, trust me," I told Zach to try and help him calm down.

"You really aren't too bad McHenry," Zach said.

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you?" I said.

"Course, it's habitual," he answered.

Right when I was about to retort, I got a phone call. It was Cammie, and she said, "Hey Mace, I got really bored without Zach here, so I called your parents and they said you were at the mall, so I came here. Where are you?"

"Hey Cam, I'm heading to the food court, see you soon," and I hung up on her.

"Zach you have to leave, Cammie is here at the mall and I have to get to the food court," I said really fast, already leaving the store.

I knew the engraving took a while, so I told the guy Zach would pick it up tomorrow, and then I gave Zach cab fare and told him to go back to my house and find Abby. Understanding what was going to happen Zach started to leave the store with me until, we crashed into Cammie. The only thing that was going through my head was oh, shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Macey POV

How could I not have seen this coming? I am a spy for god sakes!

"I should've known," was all Cammie said. Then she turned on her heel and ran away, with what I am pretty sure were tears falling down her face.

"Oh my god. What just happened?" Zach managed to choke out.

"What do you think just happened? Cammie just saw you with me and thought that you were cheating on her!" I screamed.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," he said.

"No shit Sherlock," I replied. "Run after her you idiot!"

"I don't know where she went!" Zach exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter! You have to try! I have to get back to my house before my parents call the FBI, or Cammie's mother for that matter," I said. "If you find her, call me. I hope she didn't go too far."

"Me neither," he replied.

Zach POV

Where in the world did that girl go? How am I going to hide it, and find my girlfriend; who may or may not by my girlfriend anymore.

Thinking about going to Macey's to brainstorm where Cammie went I then rethought the idea and decided against it. Knowing that Cammie is using her Chameleon skills to follow me, I really shouldn't go back to Macey's. It would probably make the situation worse. So, maybe it's not a goode idea. You know, I should stop having inner conversations with myself. It's a sign of insanity.

Passing a bench, I decided to sit down and think about where my Gallagher Girl went. Knowing that she went somewhere to calm down and to feel safe, I thought about Gallagher. But, her mom is there and she probably doesn't want to talk to her. Thinking about Bex, but then I remembered she was on a mission with her parents. Liz is in Alabama with her parents so that takes her out of the picture.

I got it! She went to her grandparents! I can't believe I didn't think of that first. Well actually, I can. You would never think that she would go to a place so easy. She is called the Chameleon for a reason.

Figuring out where she went, I called Macey.

"She went to Nebraska," I said.

"What's in Nebraska?" Macey asked.

"Her grandparents and the farm," I answered.

"Why didn't I think of that? She talks about them frequently," she added.

"I am heading there now, so talk to you later," I said while trying to catch a cab to head to the airport.

Hailing a taxi I told him to take me to the airport. On the way, I was thinking about how to handle the situation, and give Cammie her present. Oh crap, I totally forgot that I have to pick up the engraved necklace. Dialing Macey's number I said, "I forgot about the necklace, could you pick it up for me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I figured you forgot, I was planning to anyway," she replied.

"Thanks Mace," I said gratefully.

"Go save your princess Goode," Macey said with amusement.

"Funny, McHenry, later," I said, and then hung up.

Getting to the airport seven minutes later, I headed to the desk to pay for any seat on a plane that would get me to Nebraska the fastest. While I was walking toward it, I realized Cammie couldn't have gotten on a plane to Nebraska because the last flight that left departed at 2:30pm. And it was 5:30pm now, which means she couldn't have left yet! I started to go and look for her and maybe find out what flight she's on and if I get lucky, get a ticket on that plane. Searching for ten minutes, I was getting tired of looking for her. Not that I was going to give up, but her being upset with me is emotionally draining.

I could've sworn I just saw her, but at this point, hallucinating is a very real possibility. Heading in the direction I thought I saw her, I had to be careful, since if it was her, she knows I am looking for her. After searching for another ten minutes, I knew that the next flight headed out was in forty-five minutes.

I had to go to the information desk to buy a ticket. Hoping that Cammie was on that flight, I bought the ticket and started walking to the gate. At the gate, I saw a bunch of people and none of them looked like my Gallagher Girl. Disappointed, I got in line to load on the plane.

Sitting at my seat, I waited for take-off so I could go and look for Cammie. She would be wearing a disguise, so I needed to be extra observant. Only having to wait another five minutes until we get to unbuckle, I spent the time brainstorming about what I would say to Cammie.

I knew I had to say that I was sorry, and what I loved about her. Which would take a really long time since I loved almost everything about her. Wow, how cliché did that sound? Wait don't answer that. I need to stop asking myself questions.

Without realizing it, I spent five minutes thinking about it. Getting excited, I got up and started looking for Cammie. Going all the way to the back of the plane and sneaking upstairs to find her, I saw many interesting people. It is amazing how there are so many people going to Nebraska. I couldn't find her anywhere! The flight attendants were looking at me strangely, so I headed back to my seat.

Walking back to my seat, I saw a girl against the window she seemed to be crying, and she kinda reminded me of Cammie. I felt slightly protective for some reason, so I saw that there was an empty seat.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"Excuse me, who are you?" she asks me.

"My name is Damon. I saw you crying and you reminded me of my girlfriend who isn't happy with me at the moment. Why are you crying?" I asked again.

"I'm Veronica. I was crying because I used to live with my parents in Brooklyn, and my boyfriend, Derek, and I were supposed to move in together, but my parents said no and shipped me off to my grandparents in Nebraska," she answered.

"I'm sorry, and if I was your boyfriend, I would've followed you to Nebraska," I answered.

Cracking a smile she answered, "Thanks, he would I'm sure if he could, but my parents wanted to get to know him, so he is staying with them."

"What a lucky guy," I answered.

"I know right!" she said sarcastically.

We ended up talking about boring stuff until it was time for me to get back to me seat. While we were talking "Veronica" did a couple of hand gestures that were solely used by Cammie, so I was wondering if it really was her. I had a great idea. If I leaned close and whispered see ya Gallagher Girl, I bet she will have a reaction. Almost nearing the end of the conversation, I was getting ready to put my plan in action.

"It was nice of you to do this Damon, I appreciate it," said Veronica, or who I think is Cammie in disguise.

"You're welcome," I said, and leaning close I added, "See you at your grandparents Gallagher Girl." Her eyes widened in shock and she drew a breath.

"How did you know?" she asked, her curiosity triumphing over her anger. Even while asking a question, you could still see the pain behind the question.

"Your hand gestures. Only Cammie would do that," I replied. I guess she remembered what happened earlier that day, her mask slid into place, and she said, nice catch. And I took that as my time to leave.

"I'm sorry for what you saw, but you misinterpreted, we'll talk after you get to your grandparents," I said.

"No we won't Zach, I don't want to talk with you," she answered frostily.

Knowing that she would make sure I wouldn't follow. Instead of following her, I got a rental car and drove to Morgan Farm on my own and decided I would sleep in their barn because it is a great hiding spot and no one will ever find it, and I have a great view of the house from here.

Waiting for Cammie's taxi to pull up, I started unpacking my stuff, sorta, and climbed to the top of the barn to where I would be sleeping for the next couple of days.

Twenty minutes later Cammie walked from the taxi to the front door and knocked. Unsure of what her grandparents might say, she shifted from foot to foot. If I didn't know her so well, I could see she was still very unset because her shoulders were slightly bent over and her eyes held pain in sadness.

Only waiting for thirty seconds for the door to open, her grandma stood at the doorway.

From here I could pretty much make out what they were saying. "Cammie, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at school. Does your mom know you're here?" her grandma asked.

"I just wanted to visit you. I missed you. Yes, mom does know I'm here. I called her before I left for the airport," she answered.

After getting the explanation, her grandma pulled her into a hug and invited her in. Calling to her grandpa, Cammie rushed over to give him a hug as well.

It warmed my heart to see that Cammie was feeling better and that Macey, Bex, Liz, and Mrs. Morgan weren't the only people who could cheer Cammie up. I decided it was the right time to call Macey because she must be worried about where Cammie is.

"McHenry?" I asked.

"Yeah, Zach?" she asked.

"Uh huh. I found Cammie on the plane heading to Nebraska and I met her at her grandparent's house, but she doesn't know I am sleeping in her barn," I answered, updating her.

"Well you better not let her know you are sleeping there. She won't ever forgive for that after of course, the fact that she thinks you cheated on her with me," Macey said just brightening up my day. If you didn't catch that, I was being sarcastic.

"I know that. I am a very Goode spy," I replied.

"Whatever Goode. I have to go. I will pick up the necklace tomorrow, and you can pick it up at the local postal shop after I mail it," she said.

"Thanks again," I said.

She mumbled something like, "The things I do for family."

"Aww, you think I'm family McHenry?" I asked.

"Not you dumbass. Cammie," she replied starkly.

"Whatever you say McHenry. I know you love me," I said trying really hard not to smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Goode. I hope I don't talk to you tomorrow," she said.

"Love you too," I said.

Now, I had to wait until Cammie took one of the horses for a ride, or if she came into the barn alone so I could find a chance to talk to her. Realizing the lights in the Morgan house was being shut off, I decided to see if there was any security in the house, because that would mean I am not getting any sleep during the night.

Jumping down from the ceiling, I walked over to the house and tried the door. It was locked, but it wouldn't take much to unlock it. Running back to get my supplies to unlock the door, I had to wait until Cammie's grandparents were asleep because I didn't need them catching me and me having to go to this town's version of jail.

Hearing snoring coming from a bedroom, I figured it was safe enough for me to unlock the door. It only took me 45 seconds to unlock the door. Walking into the house, noting the spots that made creaks, I made it up to Cammie's room and decided I was going to check on her room. Seeing that her room was unlocked I walked in and glanced at her sleeping form and realized that I would do anything that would make her happy, even if it meant leaving. Now, knowing that she would be really upset if I left, I don't plan on doing so anytime soon.

Cammie looked like an angel while she slept. Her face was smooth with no frown lines and her face didn't look nervous while she slept. Not saying that you can read emotions off her face when she is up, but what comes with being in love, you are able to "read" the other better, which I find very helpful. I really wanted to stay long, but I needed to leave and get some sleep because I have to be fully alert when I am protecting Cammie tomorrow. I have to make sure no harm comes her way, and she doesn't know near her.

Backing slowly away from the room, I made my way downstairs and out the door. The Morgan's had my approval on the security. Plus, who would go into the house of an old married couple? I started to pick up my pace so I could get the most sleep I can get before Cammie wakes up tomorrow. Her grandma said that she wanted Cammie up by seven in the morning. I wonder why?

After walking for another couple of seconds, I got to the barn. I climbed up to the hay bed I made for myself, I don't think it will be very comfortable, but I've slept in worse. All my stuff was to the left of the "bed" I didn't want it to fall off only to have it found by Mr. Morgan.

It took me fifteen minutes for me to fall asleep. I was thinking about Cammie, and how mad she was with me. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Cammie's smiling face.

In the morning

Gaaahhhhh! As I opened my eyes, all I could see was a red roof. Forgetting for a second that I was in Cammie's barn, I sat up and stretched. I was right, sleeping on a bed made out of hay is NOT comfortable. Waking up to a rooster is not cool; now waking up to Cammie's face would be much better.

I started walking over to the window so I could see whether or not the Morgan's were up. Surprised, I saw Mrs. Morgan in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and Mr. Morgan walking over to me, or the barn, to what I think is to check on the horses. I haven't seen Cammie yet, so I stayed next to the window.

I only had to wait five minutes before Cammie sauntered down the stairs. She showered and had her hair in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. She looked beautiful as always. I almost jumped from the top of the barn to the ground to surprise Cammie, when I remembered that she was mad at me, and that she didn't know I was sleeping in her barn.

Cammie walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Once her grandma noticed that Cammie was sitting down, she gave her a hug and started preparing a plate of food for her. I almost forgot that Cammie ate a horse every time she had a meal.

Hearing the barn door open, I scrambled to my hay bed and hid behind it while Mr. Morgan was checking on the horses. Six minutes later I heard the barn door shut so I waited another three minutes until I got out of my hiding space and head back to the window.

It seemed I didn't miss much. Cammie was washing her plate and while she did that she and her grandma were talking about something. Luckily we had already covered lip reading, so I figured out that Mrs. Morgan wanted Cammie to go to town and get a couple of things for dinner. Saying yes of course, Cammie left to change a minute later.

Getting ready to follow her, I got into my rental car to get a head start. I figured I could pretend that I was already in town and that I was looking for her there.

I only had to drive for ten minutes before I reached town. It was a very nice drive because there was still an abundance of trees surrounding the area. Parking my car and getting out, I went in search of Cammie. I was pretty sure that she was only two minutes behind me, but I didn't know whether she stopped along the way. I had to get to know the town.

As I was walking I saw two restaurants and a movie theatre. Ahead of me there was a park with a jungle gym. I turned left because that was where the farmers' market was. I thought I saw a dirty blonde walking with a basket, but I didn't really think it was Cammie. Instead of continuing to look for her somewhere else, I wanted to see if it really was her. By now, I was only five feet behind her, and I was about to tap her shoulder, but she veered left really quickly. I think she figured out that I was behind her, or at least someone was following her.

She walks really fast, but what else should I expect from a Gallagher Girl. Searching the crowd for her, I spun in a circle. I was pretty confident about finding her, I mean I am Goode, and I was the only person who could see the famous Cameron Morgan, Chameleon Extraordinaire. Scanning the crowd again I thought I saw her, so I looked back, and she was gone. Not wanting to lose her, I raced to the spot I thought I saw her. You would think that she would leave the spot when she saw me, but no, she stayed there, and I met her gaze. Not knowing what I would see, I made sure our gaze held.

Walking slowly toward her still keeping her gaze, I reached for her hand not holding the basket and I pulled her into a hug. Now I know that wasn't the brightest move, but I don't like it when my Gallagher Girl is upset with me. When she's upset, all I want to do it hide her behind me and shield her from the world. She doesn't like me to do that because she says that she can take care of herself, but sometimes that isn't always enough.

After hugging her for what felt like forever, I knew that Cammie wouldn't like me holding her like this if she thinks that I cheated on her. Not wanting to, but knowing I had to, I pulled away from her and steered her to a bench that I had passed when I was talking toward her.

Sitting down I waited for her to start talking. Not having to wait long, she said, "How could you cheat on me?"

"Gallagher Girl, you know I would never cheat on you."

"Then why were you with Macey when you said you were on a mission?" she asked.

"I had to go to Macey to help me with something," I answered trying to ignore the pain in her eyes.

"Help with what?" she countered.

"I can't tell you that, but you'll find out soon," I replied holding back my smirk.

"Why do you have to be so cryptic?" she nearly screamed.

"Happy early birthday Gallagher Girl," I said hoping it would calm her down.

"Happy early birthday? That is all you can say? How am I supposed to respond to that?" she asked.

"Just have patience Cammie," I said.

"Are you kidding me? I always knew that you would never date someone like me," she replied getting up to walk away.

"Gallagher Girl wait!" I called. Running to catch up with her, I swept her legs out from under her and carried her to the park I had passed. I was planning on sitting her in my lap under the canopy of the tree to tell her how wrong she was. But of course, being a Gallagher Girl, she squirmed and squealed the whole way there asking me where I was taking her.

The walk wasn't long, and Cammie didn't weigh anything, so I still had my breath when we got to the tree I was heading to. She blushed when I sat down still holding on to her. Waiting for her to get comfortable I didn't start talking for another two minutes.

"How can you say that?" I asked her.

"How could I say what?" she asked confused.

"How can you say that I could never like someone like you?" I asked her almost infuriated.

"I am average, a chameleon," she said not looking at me.

"You are not average. You have natural beauty; you don't need to wear a lot of make up to look gorgeous. You could get up in the morning without doing anything and you would still look like my own personal angel. I can't believe you would even think that. You have the most enjoyable personality. You are incredibly smart, funny, and clever, and I love you for that.

"You love me?" she asked. Crap, I meant to wait to give her the necklace before I said that, but I guess this will have to do.

"With all my heart," I replied before I bent down to kiss her.

Smiling, she asked, "Now that I'm not mad at you anymore, why do you have purple hair, and why do you smell like ketchup?"

How could I freaking forget? I haven't gotten the crap out of my hair from Macey's stupid prank! Shit, shit, shit!

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot. I only own the plot. The lovely Ally Carter owns the characters.**

**I know this was a slow chapter but bear with me it will get better. I am also trying to make the chapters longer. Tell me what you think. Please review; I know there are a lot of you who are reading my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zach's POV

"Um, well, Macey put some purple dye in my shampoo," I said, hoping she wouldn't get upset again.

"Why did Macey have access to your shampoo?" she countered.

"I stayed at her house," I replied cautiously.

"Tell me the truth, did you do anything?" she asked.

"Nothing, I swear," I replied fervently.

"Okay, I believe you, but how will you get it out? Do you want me to call Macey and ask for the antidote?" she asked.

"Thanks for trusting me," I answered, and I leaned down to kiss her, and Cammie closed her eyes. When we kissed I felt like I was floating on air. I moved her so that she was sitting on my lap. Kissing for another ten minutes, but I pulled away wanting to talk. She looked down and blushed.

"So do you want me to call her?" she asked breaking the silence.

"No, I will call her later, I have to pull a prank back at her for revenge anyway," I replied smirking.

"You know you should never to anything for revenge, only justice," scolded Cammie.

"Yeah, riiiight," I said smirking again.

"So where do you want to go?" Cammie asked.

"Well why don't we go finish shopping for your grandma, and then you can take me to meet them," I said.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," she replied.

Getting off my lap, she pulled my hand to stand up and started walking toward the market. She asked me to help her find the watermelon and some veggies for dinner. Thankfully it only took forty-five minutes to find everything, so I headed to my car to catch up with Cammie and follow her home.

I remembered the house was only five minutes away. Oh shit, that only gave me FIVE minutes to prepare myself to meet Cammie's grandparents.

Okay, to start, I need to be polite, I mean I am meeting the love of my life's grandparents. Well, more specifically her grandfather. He is probably going to give me the same talk that I would've had with Cammie's father if he were still alive. It made me sad that I wouldn't get to have that experience. I know, I know, do you know any guy who wants to have the intimidating conversation with their girlfriend's father? I don't, but I want some part of Cammie's and mine relationship to be normal.

Now, something impressive is that I had this internal conversation within the time it took from the market to Cammie's house.

Parking my car behind Cammie's, I got out to help Cammie with the groceries. I ran to catch up and take the groceries before Cammie could. I reached it before Cammie did, now time for internal happy dance.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Getting your groceries before you have to stress yourself by carrying heavy items into the house," I replied cheekily.

"Are you serious? You're kidding me right? I lifted more than that when I was three!" she exclaimed.

"Just let me be a gentlemen!" I answered.

"Whatever," she answered.

"Thank you," I replied smiling.

Since we finished having that little spat, we starting walking toward the front door. Cammie's grandma saw us walking toward the door, so she opened it for us.

"Now who is this handsome young man?" Cammie's grandma asked.

"This is my boyfriend Zach," Cammie replied.

"Oh, your boyfriend? Now how come you haven't mentioned him?" her grandma asked.

"I don't know, but now you can talk to him personally," I answered.

"Well, I look forward to it young man," she said looking at me.

Now feeling nervous, I followed her inside the house. I knew where the kitchen was from when I came in last night, not to sound like a stalker or anything. I couldn't wait to put down the groceries. Being under Mrs. Morgan's stare was quite intimidating. And apparently when you are under a stare it makes you lose your strength. I don't know. Actually, I don't know anything.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Cammie asked to break the tension.

"Pot roast," Mrs. Morgan replies, "Are you going to be joining us Zach?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude," I said.

"You're not intruding, we have had plenty of time in advance to prepare a little extra food. You know how much Cammie eats," she said laughing.

"Do I…" I said laughingly.

"Hey, I'm right here you know," Cammie replied indignantly.

"Of course, that makes it all the more fun," I said smirking.

"Your grandfather should be coming in soon for lunch," Mrs. Morgan said to Cammie.

"Sounds good Grandma," she replied, "While we wait, lets go take a walk."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just around the property," she said.

"How big is your property Mrs. Morgan?" I asked.

"Big," she replied, "I don't know how big exactly because over the years it has gotten bigger since our neighbors want less and less land, so we add it to some of our trails."

"Oh, I see," I stated.

"Come on," Cammie said pulling on my hand.

We headed out the front door and Cammie looked like she was determined to get there. Without stopping at all, we walked for eight minutes until we got to this beautiful meadow with flowers covering all of it.

"It's beautiful," I said, "but not as beautiful as you." I was smiling as I said that.

"Shut up," replied Cammie blushing.

"Nope, don't feel like it," I replied smirking.

"It's amazing, I used to hate that smirk. It infuriated me. Now it makes you even hotter and mysterious," she said.

I smirked even wider as she said that. She was so cute when she blushed. Cammie can't even say a compliment to me without blushing.

Since I was staring at her, my gaze dropped to her lips and I started to lean in. As I did, Cammie's eyes closed and her head tilted up. Now, this was much better than staying at Macey's and having my every move watched. Abby has eyes like a hawk, and a glare that could freeze a person to stone.

We kissed for about thirteen minutes, but Cammie pulled away and told me that we had to head back. Her grandfather would be getting back to the house at any minute. It only took eight minutes to get back; I made her walk slowly since I wanted to enjoy her company. We got to the house, and her grandma opened the door.

"How was your walk?" she asked.

"Perfect," I replied with a smile.

"I'm glad, and Zach, this is my husband and Cammie's grandfather," she was smiling as she said this.

"Hello sir," I said.

"Hello Zachary. My wife told me you were dating my granddaughter," he said sternly.

"Yes sir," I said.

"How long have you been dating?" he asked as he started to grill me.

"Grandpa! Can you do this later? I am hungry," Cammie said agitated.

"What do you mean by 'do this later' Gallagher Girl?" I asked whispering.

All Mr. Morgan did to respond was to laugh, and loudly at that. Mrs. Morgan ushered us to the dining room so we could start eating. Instead of sitting at the end of the table, Mr. Morgan sat next to Cammie to make me sit across from her, and next to Mrs. Morgan. I understood why he did that, but that didn't mean I liked it.

Noticing my frown, Cammie smiled at me. It made me feel a little bit better, but not that much. Breaking the silence Mrs. Morgan asked, "Do you have any place to stay Zach?"

"No, but I was going to check into a hotel or something after dinner today," I responded politely.

"Nonsense, you can stay here in the guest room," Mrs. Morgan said.

"Thank you, but I am already staying for dinner, I couldn't intrude by staying here for the rest of the summer," I replied.

"Let me ask you something. You're going to be coming here for most of the day, right? You're also going to be staying for lunch and breakfast, right? If you stay here, it will save the environment and extra energy on your part," she argued with me.

"If you truly don't mind me staying, I would be honored," I said.

"We would be delighted," Mrs. Morgan said.

"Thank you," I replied.

The funny thing was, was that Mr. Morgan was just watching me through the conversation, as if he were calculating my responses. Cammie was just staring at her plate fighting a smile. We were going to talk about that later.

"Dinner was delicious Mrs. Morgan," I said.

"Thank you Zach, and call me Grandma," she said.

"Thanks… grandma," I said cautiously.

I started to get up to clear the table when Grandma told me to sit down.

"What are you doing? You are a guest!" she exclaimed.

"I am a young and healthy guest, you can just think of it as me earning my room and board," I said smiling.

"We aren't going to have a problem with these little spats right?" she asked.

"We may Grandma, if you insist on me not doing any of the clean-up," I responded.

"Honey, just let him do it, he's right, he's young and is perfectly healthy," Mr. Morgan said. "And since my wife insists you call her Grandma, I guess you may call me Grandpa," he added grudgingly.

"Thanks grandpa," I said.

When I said that, I stood up and started collecting the dishes.

"Cammie, aren't you going to help Zach?" Grandma asked.

"Nah, just as you all said, he is young, healthy, and staying here. He is perfectly capable of cleaning the table," Cammie said fighting to keep a straight face.

"Come on Cam, please?" I asked her with my puppy dog eyes.

"Don't make that face Zachary," Cammie warned.

Puppy dog eyes don't work on me, unless of course Cammie is making that face. She looks absolutely heartbreaking.

But, the funny thing is, she did end up getting up to help clear the table. I just smiled.

"Thank you!" I responded.

She just rolled her eyes in response. I made her dry the dishes, washing gave pruned fingers, and they just felt weird. Again, to respond, she just rolled her eyes.

"Gallagher Girl, you need another comeback, other than just rolling your eyes. Not very creative in my opinion," I said.

"Shut up Zach," I replied.

"Love you too," I said. I just finished my last dish, and as I was waiting for Cammie to finish the last dish I snuck behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned back against me. Of course she couldn't let go of the chance to tease me, so she tilted her head sideways and kissed the side of my neck. Every time she did that and electric shock went down my spine. Holding her closer to my chest I turned her around to kiss her on her lips. And of course, to make this awkward for me, Grandma walked into the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing in here?" she asked making Cammie blushed.

I just smirked and responded by saying, "We were cleaning the dishes, but then we got kinda distracted."

"Distracted how?" she asked.

"Oh, I saw a bird outside and it made me stop and look, and then I got the urge to hug Cammie. That's all," I said.

"So you got distracted by a bird in the window? How incredibly unlike a spy," she said smiling. Now it was just a battle of wills, but I was determined to win.

"Well you know how beautiful birds can be," I said.

"Of course," she said, apparently satisfied with my responses.

"See you at dinner Grandma," I added.

"Bye," Cammie decided to input.

We started to leave the house for a walk, when I started directing Cammie to the barn. I wanted to get my stuff and put it into my room for the summer. I climbed up to the top and watched as Cammie had an awestruck look in her eyes. I grabbed my bag from behind the haystack and jumped from the top. Cammie looked startled that I would jump from such a high height.

I kissed her when I got close to her.

"Can you show me where I'll be sleeping?" I asked.

"Sure, it is right next to mine," she said smiling.

"Well that's interesting news," I smirked.

"Come on," she said already dragging me back towards the house. I knew where my room was, but there was no way that I was telling Cammie I snuck into her room the night before. I had no idea how she would react. I wouldn't take it too lightly, but if it was Cammie I would've gotten over it fast, I mean I love her, I couldn't stay mad at her for a very long time.

I didn't want to be pulled from the barn all the way back to her house, so I switched the hands that I was carrying my bag in, and put my free hand around Cammie's waist. She smiled and leaned into me. I slowed down wanting to preserve the moment. We stepped into the house, and she took my hand that was around her waist and led me to my room.

My room was pretty normal. It was blue and brown, and had a beanbag in the corner. Across from the door there was a desk with a lamp, and to the left of the room was the door to the bathroom and the bed. I put my bag next to the dresser to the right of the room. I wanted to unpack then, so I reached into my bag and pulled out my t-shirts and muscle shirts. I planned to exercise at least a little bit while I was here. While I did that, Cammie just sat on my bed watching me.

"You should wear your muscle shirts more often," Cammie said smiling as she watched my unpack them.

"Hahaha, deal," I answered, "but only if you wear tank-tops and short shorts."

"What? I don't own any short shorts," she said.

"Yes you do. You wore them yesterday," I replied smirking.

"Stalker!" she laughed.

"Nope, Gallagher Girl, the word is spy," I said.

"Shut up and finish unpacking," she said.

"Whatever," I replied.

I just finished unpacking and walked over to my bed and sat down next to Cammie.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"I don't know," Cammie replied.

At that moment Cammie looked absolutely adorable, so I leaned in to kiss her. Mmm, she tasted like the lunch we just had.

We kissed for about three minutes, but then things were getting very heated, I was leaning on top of Cammie as she was laying on her back. But, good news is, as we stopped kissing she was breathing just as hard as I was.

After we collected our breath, Cammie said, "Well that was interesting."

"What do you mean by interesting?" I asked her.

"You're a spy, figure it out," she replied.

"You know, people need to stop taking my phrases and facial expressions," I said.

"We only do it because we love you," she said.

Love. Crap, that word reminded me that I needed to get Cammie's birthday gift from Macey. It was only two days away. It was now July 16. Again, crap. I will have to do it tonight and come back by tomorrow morning. Man, that means I won't get any sleep tonight, plus, on top of all of that, I have to wait for Cammie to fall asleep so she won't ask where I'm going.

We spent three hours doing whatever and now dinner is in half an hour. We decided to go downstairs and watch T.V. until dinner was ready. She put in the Green Hornet movie, it wasn't my favorite, but it had slapstick comedy. After she put the movie in, she sat next to me on the couch and I put my arm around her. I guess it was reflex by now, but she snuggled next to me.

We only got to watch twenty minutes of the movie because Mrs. Morgan called us for dinner. Not that I didn't know that, I had smelled the pot roast for over half an hour. When I sat down I realized the table had already been set, and that I didn't hear any clanging of the plates. Looks like Grandma's still got it.

I sat down at the same place I had sat during lunch, but this time Cammie sat down next to me. I smiled at that and gave her hand a squeeze. We ate dinner in mostly silence, but Grandma did ask me how I liked my room. Of course I responded politely saying I did.

Dinner took and hour and a half and Cammie and I cleaned the table. After that we finished the Green Hornet movie and went to go upstairs. I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth and everything, and then went to Cammie's room to give her a good night kiss.

I walked in, just as Cammie walked out of her bathroom. "Good night Gallagher Girl."  
>"Nite Blackthorne Boy," she responded.<p>

I walked toward her and wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Our kiss was short but sweet, and she pulled away and got into bed. She crawled in, and before I left I kissed her forehead.

"Love you," I whispered.

Now it was time for me to call Macey. I dialed, and didn't wait for her to say hello, I just said, "Did you pick up the thingy?"

"Course I did, I'm not stupid Zachary," she responded oh so politely.

"I'll get on a plane and pick it up now, do you mind?" I asked.

"No need, I can fly on my plane over to Nebraska and drop of your gift for her, and give her mine," she said.

"You sure Abby's going to be okay with this?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I doubt Abby is going to let herself be seen. I don't even know the last time she went to Nebraska to see her old partner's parents," she said.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow morning!" I said.

"Thanks McHenry," I said.

"I'm not doing this for you, this is for a sister," she responded, and then hung up on me before I could even say goodbye. Again, note the sarcasm.

Since I didn't have to go to Macey's, I went back upstairs and climbed into bed.

In the morning

What is happening? I open one of my eyes and I see Cammie straddling me. I was laying on my back, and Cammie elbows were on my chest. All I see is her face smiling down on me.

"Good morning beautiful," I said.

"Mornin' handsome. You tired? You didn't wake up when I climbed on you," she asked.

"Kind of, but seeing your breathtaking face woke me up," I said.

"Shut up. You are sooo cheesy!" she laughed.

"You love my cheesiness!" I said.

She leaned down to kiss me, but then she surprised me. She tangled her hands in my hair, and that made me shiver. She smiled against my lips.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, it is time for breakfast," I realized that it was eight o'clock in the morning. I never sleep in this late. All this stress is making me sleepy.

Getting up didn't really help, Cammie refused to get off my chest, well now my lap since I was sitting up.

I kissed her again, and said, "Happy early birthday Gallagher Girl."

**Thoughts anyone? Tell me what you think! Disclaimer: I only own the plot; the rest goes to the fabulous Ally Carter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Macey POV

After Zach called to ask me about Cammie's present I went to ask Abby if we could go. Thankfully Abby was in her room and I wasn't interrupting a security meeting.

"Hey, I want to give Cammie her birthday gift in person this year, can we take the jet and fly to Nebraska?" I asked her.

"I guess, but I will have to ask your parents," she replied.

"Why do I have to ask them? If we go and come back quickly, how will they know I even left?" I countered.

"If they are looking for you and you're not there, what do you think is going to happen?" Abby asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. I don't want to even be here in the first place," I replied.

"Fine. I will tell them, but they will know about it and that's final. Don't forget Zach's present for Cammie Mrs. Generosity," Abby said smirking.

"I would ask how you knew about that, but you probably wouldn't actually tell me," I said.

"You're right, but why don't you ask anyway. You really never know until you try," she said.

"Are you serious?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Come on, just humor me," she asked.

"NO!" I exclaimed.

"Then go to your room and pack," Abby replied sulking.

"Whatever," I said already walking toward the door and heading to my room. I didn't have to pack much since we were just flying to Nebraska, wishing Cammie a happy birthday, giving her her present, and flying home.

I packed my on-the-go make-up suitcase, and my other go bag. Since it was already the 17th and Cam's b-day is tomorrow I wanted to leave soon. I went back to Abby's room to see if we got the ok, and if so, if she was ready.

It only took my two minutes to get to her room. "Can we go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but you have to be back by the end of the day tomorrow," she replied.

"Cool, you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get my toiletries," she said walking toward the bathroom.

"Hey Abbs?" I asked.

"Yes Macey?" she replied.

"Do you want Cammie to know you are coming?" I asked her.

"Um, sure, but her grandparents are not going to know. I will stay in the jet, you can bring Cam around if she wants to see me," she replied.

"Why wouldn't Cam want to see you?" I asked subtly.

She didn't answer, she just stuck her head out of the bathroom door and looked at me with her eyebrows raised. Well I thought I was subtle.

"I am here with you, and the last time I saw her was when I was ordered to bodyguard you," she said, "I haven't seen her on my own free will since her dad disappeared."

I hadn't known that Abby hadn't seen Cammie for that long. This is what happens when I satisfy my curiosity.

"I'll meet you on the jet Abby," I had to yell because she had shut the bathroom door.

"Okay," she yelled back.

I went back to my room to get my suitcases and then I headed to the backyard where we had our jet. The walk wasn't long, but it was enough that I could actually think about what I was doing. I was bringing Zach a gift that was for _HIS_ girlfriend, who I guess is my sister, but still. I was doing a favor for Zach Egotistical, Self-Serving, Arrogant, Cocky Goode. I understood that I had to do this for Cammie. That poor girl is in love with that thing named Zach Goode. I just don't understand why she had to go and fall in love with him. Not that I'm saying you can choose who you fall in love with, but it would sure be nice.

I just wish Chase were sort of like Zach. I mean wouldn't it be nice if you had a really hot guy who showed up whenever I needed him. Even if you didn't see it, Zach gets really really worried about Cammie. When she left because she thought Zach and I were together, Zach was a wreck. He all but called the CIA Director. Underneath the grotesque crap that is Zach Goode, is a sensitive, loving, worrywart.

By the time I had thought of all of that, I had reached the jet. I was really excited to see Cammie and give her my gift. I walked into the jet to find Abby already sitting in one of the chairs.

"How did you get here before me?" I asked her.

"A spy never reveals her secrets," she replied smiling.

"I thought that a magician does that," I said.

"Same shit," she said, her smile gone, "We can appear and disappear like magic right?"

"Whatever you say," I answered.

"Damn straight," she replied.

Over the intercom the pilot said, "5 minutes till' takeoff."

"Who's flying the plane?" I asked Abby.

"I am," she replied smiling.

"You know how to fly a plane?" I asked.

"I am a spy aren't I?" she said answering a question with a question.

"If we are taking off in 5 minutes, then why aren't you heading toward the cock-pit?" I asked.

"It hasn't been five minutes yet, has it?" she said as she looked at me with a confused expression.

"Well no, but don't you have to start the plane?" I asked.

"Yeah, in 5 minutes," she replied as if I was stupid.

"Okaaay then," I answered.

We fell into silence after that, well until Abby got up to fly the plane to Nebraska. I was looking forward to being with Cammie, especially on her birthday. I also wanted to see how Zach and Cammie interact. I started giggling because I just remembered something.

Zach still had purple hair. He is such a lucky bastard; I remembered to bring the antidote. Now don't think I like Zach, I just don't want Cammie to be embarrassed that she is walking around town with a troll doll with purple hair.

Thank goodness the flight was only 3 hours, I don't think I could handle a longer one. If it were longer, that would mean that I would have more time to think. And to anyone who didn't know this, your thoughts can be a very scary place. Breaking my concentration, I heard Abby's voice over the speaker saying "Gentleman, 30 minutes till' landing." Let me add again, there is _**no one**_ else on the plane.

I yelled at the cockpit, "How nice of you to think I am a gentleman!"

"Be nice or I will just fly in a circle around the airstrip!" she yelled back.

God! Sometimes she is just soo annoying. Why does she need to add a jibe at any and every time she can? At least it makes the time go by. I just wish Bex, Cammie, and Liz was here to do this. Or even Grant and Jonas. The 7 of us together, man, it is just so much fun. I wish it were sophomore year again. Wait, let me take that back. I don't wish it were. Because if it was, Cammie and Zach would be pining over each other all year. And Bex and Grant would be doing the same. Well, a little bit differently because of their different personalities.

"10 minutes till' landing!" Abby's voice screeched over the intercom.

Again, why? Does she have to give me a heart attack? By now I was too excited to see Cammie that I really didn't care that much. Wait, I am seeing Cammie in less than 10 minutes! I really should compose myself I _am_ a spy.

Surprisingly the landing was quite smooth. Maybe Abby really can fly a plane. I mean, it could just be on autopilot, or there could be someone else in the cockpit, like a co-pilot. Oh My God! What if there really _is_ someone else in there with Abby?

Okay, now I am just getting ahead of myself. There can't be someone else in there that would be really weird. I got up to get my suitcase across the room because we have now landed! I am not really sure how far away we are from Cammie's house. But I hope it isn't that long because I am wearing high heels. I know, not very smart, but I have to look good no matter where I am.

Abby stepped out of the cockpit and then looked at my shoes and laughed. Can you believe it? Laughed! "You are soooo lucky Zach and Cammie are picking you up!" she managed to choke out.

"Whatever. Does Cam know I am here?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Do I look like I keep in touch with fat-ass Goode?" she snarked.

"Oh, now I remember. She doesn't know," I said, answering my own question and ignoring Abby's.

"Okay, then. Step out of the plane, I will walk out after you. I don't want Cammie to see me first," Abby said abruptly.

"I'd ask why, but you would reply with a sharp, insensitive statement that would not help me nor answer my question," I said.

"Correct," she stated simply.

Now, see? Does that answer anything? Nope, nothing at all. But, who am I to argue with an agent who is top ten in the CIA. I didn't want anger her. It's like poking an angry bear with a stick. I am going to walk off the plane now. Yeah, that's a good idea.

As I walked out the plane the only thing I saw was a blue pick-up truck. And of course, Zach and Cammie were making out in the front seat. Well, Cammie was straddling Zach in the front seat. I hope they don't swallow each other I thought sarcastically.

I decided that I am going to freak them out. I dropped my suitcase and took of my shoes and put it next to my suitcase. I snuck behind the plane to sneak up on the lovebirds. Hehehe, this is going to be a bunch of fun. I got next to the car door and I screeched at the top of my lungs. Cammie joined me from fright and Zach fell out of the car door hitting me in the process.

I stopped screaming because I started to laugh. Aw man it was so funny. But, unfortunately I am going to regret that joke, and it is going to be a bruise the size of my fist on the side of my arm. Oh well, hahaha, it was still hilarious.

"Why did you do that?" asked Cammie.

"What do you mean? Did you want me to watch you two swallow each other?" I asked indignantly.

"Thanks Mace," Cammie replied sarcastically.

"Okay, to move on. Get your skanky little butt over here and give me a hug sista'," I yelled. Cammie laughed and jumped up out of the truck to give me a hug.

In the process, Cammie accidentally stepped on Zach's hand and like the wimp he is, yelled ow and started sucking his hand. Cammie just laughed in response.

"Do you want me to kiss it for you honey?" now, you will not believe Cammie and I said that at the exact same time. Zach just kept switching his gaze between the two of us.

"Now that was scary creepy," Zach just stated.

"That's what happens when you have 2 sisters who haven't seen each other in a while and you do something stupid," I replied. Cammie just laughed at us.

"Instead of humiliating me some more, lets go to Cammie's grandparents house," Zach suggested.

"Wait! Cam, you want to see Abby?" I asked her.

"She's here?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, on the plane," I replied, "I'll go get her."

I walked back to the plane to get Abby. Weirdly she hadn't stepped off. She said she would walk after me. I walked into the plane and…holy shit! I screamed and Zach and Cammie came running toward me. Abby was straddling Mr. Solomon's lap and they were making out! HOLY SHIT! After I had processed that in my head I stopped screaming and Abby and Solomon were just looking at me.

"You were in the cockpit weren't you?" I asked rather calmly.

"Very impressive Ms. McHenry," Solomon said back.

"Thought so," I replied back.

By this time Zach and Cammie reached me. I was heading toward the door of the plane to stop Cammie from walking in, but I was too late. Cammie was about to ask me why I screamed, but then she walked in far enough to see Abby and Solomon and then she just fainted. Zach caught her in time, well before she hit the floor. Abby jumped up and ran over to where Cammie was and Solomon rushed over as well.

"Cammie?" yelled Zach.

"What happened to her?" asked Abby.

"She fainted, what do you think happened to her?" Zach answered, slightly agitated.

"Well why? Stupid," asked Abby.

"Why do you think? From freaking out, she just couldn't handle her favorite teacher and her favorite aunt making out," replied Zach.

Solomon moved to pick her up when Zach said with a steely calm voice, "You've done enough. I can't help my girlfriend on my own, thank you very much." Thankfully Solomon backed away not wanting to anger Zach anymore.

Zach moved Cammie to lay her down on the seats. Then he kneeled next to her holding her hand. He whispered her name softly hoping she would wake up soon. A minute later her eyes fluttered open and she asked what happened. I had moved to stand next to where Zach was kneeling when he moved Cam to the seats.

"You fainted when you saw Abby and Solomon," I answered her.

"Were they doing what I think they were doing?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, you want to talk to them?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Do you want us to leave?" Zach asked her, his eyes searching her face for the answer.

"Can you? I shouldn't be long," she said trailing off.

I turned to walk off the plane and I looked at Solomon and he actually looked scared. Hahaha, he should. No telling what Cammie will do. She looks innocent, but she can rip you with invisible talons shredding right through you.

Cammie's POV

I can't believe Aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon were making out. I also can't believe that I fainted. Do you know any spy that faints? Not the best trait don't you think?

"Cam," Abby started to say, but she got cut off.

"No, just tell me why," I started for her, sitting up from my laying down position.

"Joe and I have known each other since I started Gallagher and we have been really close. He was, is my best friend. We tried to date when we were younger, but it didn't really work out. He was helping Matt with Circle stuff, I didn't know about that then, but he was always traveling and we just didn't work. Once Joe had gone to work at Gallagher I started talking with him again and we decided to give it another go. It hasn't been going on for very long so I didn't think I needed to tell you. You would've found out about it anyway," Abby said very rushed.

"Don't blame this all on your aunt. It was a mutual decision to not tell you. We wanted you to have fun during summer and not worry about anything," Solomon added.

"How would you two dating worry me?" I asked.

"It would… um…I'm not really sure," Abby said sheepishly.

"See?" I yelled.

"Ms. Morgan, please calm down," Joe started.

"Don't tell me to calm down _Joe_," I interrupted.

"This is something that we decided. Why does this bother you?" Joe asked sincerely.

"How does it bother me? My favorite teacher and my favorite and only aunt are dating! How do you think it makes me feel? I feel upset that neither of you wanted to tell me," I said, awesomely, still calm.

"Sorry squirt, but I didn't want to tell you if it wasn't going anywhere," she added.

"How can you tell if it was going anywhere? Were you just going to tell me when you got engaged?" I asked.

Solomon and Aunt Abby just blushed. "We're sorry Cammie," Joe said kneeling in front of me. Not really feeling any better, but I guess I had to accept it. Not like I can or would split them up.

"Fine," I stood up and turned to walk outside to meet up with Zach and Cammie.

"Wait Cam," Abby said pulling me back, "Hug?"

Forgiving her, I walked toward her for a hug. Not surprisingly, Macey and Zach were listening and they walked in to join our hug. After a little while Abby said, "Come one Joe, stop being a girl, man up and grow a pair." He didn't move right away, so Abby pulled his arm toward her and made him join the hug. At first it was weird because Macey and I had him for a teacher, Zach has an indescribable relationship with him so I guess it wasn't that weird, plus Abby was dating him so it probably isn't weird for her either. But after a little bit everyone relaxed and then the hug was genuine.

"Are you coming with us Abby?" Cammie asked, still in the middle of the group hug.

"I don't think I should," Abby replied quietly.

"Why not? Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't mind, they would be happy to see you," I pressured.

"I haven't been there in a while; not since he died," she said knowing who she meant by 'he'.

"Please? You never come to see me anymore," I added making her feel guilty, "Plus mom can't make it anymore. Can you at least be there for my birthday?"

"Well, I would, but where will Joe go?" Abby asked thinking that she got me.

"He can come to, I am guessing you guys would be sharing a room anyway," I added nonchalantly. The only answer I got to that was a blush from both of them. I could feel Zach shaking with silent laughter, and then Macey joined him as well. Pretty soon all three of us were laughing, and it was not silent. "Mr. Solomon?" I asked, waiting for an answer. He looked at Abby, and said, "Come one Abbs, we haven't seen them in a while, plus now we won't have to be stuck on this jet and we get to celebrate Cammie's birthday with her."

"Fine, lets get moving," Abby said begrudgingly.

Zach said walking out the door, "Abby and Solomon riding in the back. By back he meant the trunk of a pick-up truck. Wait, "Hey, why can't I ride in the back? I love riding in the back, it is so much fun," I said.

"I thought you would want to ride in the front with me," Zach explained, "We could talk about what just happened."

"Wait, what about me?" Macey asked.

"What about you?" Zach asked slightly aggravated.

"Where am I going to sit?" Macey asked talked to Zach like he was a 2-year-old.

"Somewhere, you can sit in the back with Abby and Joe," Zach added smiling.

"Fine," she answered. Macey picked her stuff up and I followed her as she walked toward the truck. I sat in the passenger's side while Zach sat in the driver's.

"Why are you driving when this is my grandparent's truck?" I asked him. He was already pulling away from the airstrip and headed back to the house.

"I am a better driver," he replied smirking.

"Yeah, right, of course you are," I answered.

"In all seriousness, do you want to talk?" Zach asked me.

"Not now, when we're alone and when I get a grip on what my feelings are," I replied after taking a few moments to collect my thoughts.

"Deal," he said reaching over to take my hand in his. After that, our ride home was in silence. Only five minutes later we reached home and Zach thought it would be better if we went in with Macey and explained about Abby and Joe. I thought that was a good idea, but well I don't know.

I took Macey's make-up bag and she carried her own suitcase inside. Abby and Joe got out of the back of the truck and just stood there to wait. I went inside and Grandma appeared out of nowhere and hugged Macey saying, "Oh darling, it's so nice to meet you!"

Macey replied saying, "It's nice to meet you too," quite flustered.

Interrupting their hug fest I asked, "Grandma Aunt Abby and my teacher are here, can they stay as well?"

"Of course honey, but I do wish you told me earlier so I could prepare dinner a little bit better," she answered smiling.

"Okay, then let me go get them," I responded excited.

I ran out to get Abby and Joe while Grandma told Zach where Macey's room was, and to help her carry her suitcase up the stairs. Inside I was laughing at my grandmother's antics.

"Told you," I sang once I reached the two of them.

"She said yes?" Abby asked.

"Did you really expect her to say no?" I said answering a question with a question.

"Kind of," she said.

"Solomon, she doesn't exactly know who you are. I just told her that you were my teacher," I said kinda sheepishly.

"Are you serious? You didn't tell her it was me? Thanks Cam," replied Mr. Solomon sarcastically.

"You're welcome," I added quietly.

We all headed together inside. As we walked through the door all I could hear was Zach and Macey arguing really really loudly upstairs. But unfortunately I couldn't make out the words or what they were arguing about. Abby and Solomon shared a look and chuckled for a bit. I have no idea what they are laughing about. Weirdoes.

Once they stopped laughing, like clockwork for some reason, Zach and Macey walked down the stairs. Well, Macey stopped down the stairs and Zach glowered. Ahhh, my boyfriend and one of my sisters, now would I have it any other way?

Grandma saw Abby when she came out of the kitchen and she gave her a huge hug. And when Abby bent down to hug her, Grandma saw Mr. Solomon. The room was so silent that you could hear her intake of breath. She finished her hug with Abby and went over to Mr. Solomon, then just stood there. Mr. Solomon just stood there and smiled slowly and said, "Hi, Mrs. Morgan. Long time no see."

She finally smiled and replied, "Well now, whose fault is that?"

Mr. Solomon actually looked nervous and said, "Well, I would have to say that was my fault."

She laughed and said, "You would be correct."

The tension in the room diffused and everyone relaxed. Grandma said, "Well, I expect you guys are staying for dinner, am I right?"

"Yes," replied Abby politely.

"Okay, well why don't you guys go clean up, and then we can have dinner. How does that sound?" Grandma asked.

"Sounds good Mrs. Morgan," Mr. Solomon replied.

I pulled one of Abby's hands and one of Mr. Solomon's and dragged them upstairs to the room and shower that they would be staying in. Oh, I almost forgot to ask how long the were staying.

"Mace, how long can you stay?" I asked.

"Only until the end of tomorrow," she replied.

"What? Only a day? Can't your parents spare you for a little longer?" I asked.

"I don't know. Talk to my bodyguard," she replied with a drip of sarcasm.

"Abby?" I asked her.

"I can give them a call I guess," Abby said.

"Yay!" Macey and I yelled.

"Okay, your rooms or shall I say, room are right here," I said with a wink.

"Thank you," Mr. Solomon replied, ignoring the wink.

Thankfully, Abby didn't, and said, "Oh, we will enjoy it." To make it even funnier, Mr. Solomon blushed. It has been a weird day to say the least; I think Mr. Solomon has blushed like four times. He is such a girl.

Just to mess with him I said, "I would hope so," and I bumped hips with him. Aw, man, that was fun. He scrambled inside and tried to shut the door behind him, but Abby caught the door and stuck her head out and then gave us a smile.

Macey and Zach had followed us up and after Abby and Mr. Solomon went inside their room Macey followed suit. Zach came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "I think it's time to talk."

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review and criticize. I have no idea whether this story is worth continuing, or what I should change. Just review will ya? I only ask for one thing after I spend hours writing, and it only takes like five seconds to respond.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

POV Cammie

Oh crapiny. Why does he have to find the first available time I have to talk about my feelings? I haven't had any time to think about anything.

"Zach, I honestly just found out about this, how in the world could've I gotten myself together?" I asked him.

"You were silent in the car," he answered sheepishly.

"Greeeat reasoning," I replied.

"Come on Cam," he said starting to pull me out to the barn.

As we were walking out to the barn I figured this was as good a time as any to get my thoughts together.

We had reached the barn and then he dragged me to the ladder to get on top to the hay. Now let me just point out, after a while the hay starts to make me sneeze. I don't know about Zach, but I prefer not to sneeze all the time. We had sat down on a stack of hay and I didn't want to start this conversation. I was going to stay silent for as long as possible. Since it was Zach's stupid idea to ask me about my _feelings _you would figure that he was kick-start the conversation, but noooo, that would be too easy. He freakin' just sits there looking at me, and then looking out the barn window.

"All right, that's quite enough of the stubbornness Cam," Zach says looking at me straight in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about Zach," I answered innocently.

"Fine, act like a three-year-old, see if I care," he said still looking at me as if he was daring me too.

I just hmphed in response to his little look.

"Would you like me to summarize what you are feeling right now?" Zach asked tauntingly.

No, no I would prefer if Zach didn't brag that he knew exactly what I was feeling at the moment. I don't appreciate when others know me better than I know myself. I know myself quite well thank you very much.

"Um, not particularly," I answered.

"So start Cam," he parried.

"What you like me to start by saying? That my favorite teacher and my favorite and only aunt are in love and dating? That's not something one can wrap their head around Zach. How could date when they know what's going on in my life at this moment? Why didn't they tell me earlier? They just ruined my break. I hope they understand that," I was on a roll.

"Was that so hard?" Zach asked rolling his eyes.

"Don't start with me Zachary," I said poking a finger at his chest.

He responded to that with grabbing my wrist and pulling me under his arm.

"It was an innocent question," he said calmly.

"Whatever," I answered.

"You do know that all your questions can be answer by you, right," he asked getting back on track.

"Well kinda. I know that they didn't tell me earlier because of the Cavan and all, but still," I said quietly.

"They are doing what's best for you, whether you recognize that or not," Zach replied.

"I still don't agree with them," I said stubbornly.

"The good news is that you don't have to agree with them. They don't exactly ask for your opinion with these decisions," Zach said matter-a-factly.

"Thanks for that," I said sarcastically.

"You needed to hear it whether you knew that or not," he answered.

"Since I feel a little bit better can we go back inside," I asked, "I want to talk with Macey.

"Sure," he answered already guiding me down the ladder. But of course being the gentleman he his, went down first to make sure I didn't fall. It's amazing that even though my boyfriend knows that I can handle myself walking down a ladder he still feels the need to make sure. Ironically as I walked down the ladder I slipped and fell off landing in Zach's ready arms.

"Great, this's just great," I said.

Zach just started laughing and refused to put me down until we got to Macey's room. It's nice to have a boyfriend who can carry me for a good amount of time and up stairs. Once we got to Macey's room I knocked and Macey took her time to open the door. Macey didn't even say anything when she opened the door, just motioned me to come in. Good to know Macey is still Macey, instead of the Peacock the Secret Service knew her as. For some reason Zach believed that when Macey motioned me to come in, that motion included him as well. I was about to kick him out when Macey said, "Oh, he can stay."

When Macey said that I knew that my relaxing time before dinner just diminished. The only reply that Zach gave was a pointed look to me and a smirk to Macey. The only reason Macey and Zach had problems with each other was because they were both alphas to say the least. They were both opinionated, head strong, and refused to be pushed around. They both had walls that took time to take down, but once they were they were my best friend and fiercely protective. I loved them both and would give anything for either or them.

"So Cammie, how's your relationship with Zach going?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously.

"What? Do you not understand the question," Macey said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Come on McHenry, don't make her that uncomfortable," Zach said defending me.

"_That_ uncomfortable?" I questioned.

"Fine, how is your sleeping arrangement working?" Macey asked smiling.

"How in the world does that make me less uncomfortable?" I looked at her raising my voice a bit.

"Suck it up and answer the question Cam," said Macey.

"Zach has his own bedroom," I answered.

"Just because he has his own bedroom doesn't mean he is sleeping in it," she replied.

"And because I didn't mention where he is sleeping doesn't mean he is sleeping in my room," I parried.

"You still aren't answering my question," smirked Macey.

"You can't smirk," Zach said.

"I still don't understand that just because I didn't clarify where exactly Zach sleeps means he is sleeping in my bed," I questioned.

"So he is," Macey replied.

"Just, um, uh, well kinda," Cam answered.

"That wasn't a question," Macey said smiling.

"Dinnertime everyone!" Cam's grandma called.

"Coming Grandma," yelled Cam. Abby and Joe responded soon after.

Everyone filed down the stairs and headed to the dining room where we would be eating. Cam's grandma and grandpa sat at opposite ends of the table and Cam sat in the middle between Macey and I. Abby and Joe were the loners on the opposite side of the table. Dinner was almost uneventful until grandma said, "So Joe, how long have you and Abby been together?"

Joe said, almost choking on his food, "Well…" then he stopped talking, looked at Cammie and finished with, "we just started dating a month before summer started.

Grandma started laughing until she managed to get out, "It took you that long to grow a pair and ask her?"

For the fifth time today Joe has blushed. Abby responded for him and said, "Well Connie, you know how insecure Joey is."

Joe sputtered on his water and exclaimed, "Hey now!"

After that everybody started laughing and the conversation continued until we finished dinner. Cammie stood up to collect the plates when she nudged me and whispered, "Get up and help me."

I collected Grandpa and Joe's plates while Cam got Abby's, her plates. Even Macey stepped in to get her plate and grandma's plate. Once the table was cleared I washed, Macey dried, and Cam put away the dishes. All in all, it took about half an hour to get everything put away.

Breaking the silence Cammie said, "Let's head to my room." She pulled my hand and pulled Macey's as well, practically dragging us until we realized what was happening and started to walk on our own. Reaching Cam's room, she plopped on the floor and motioned for us to join her. "So how long are you staying for exactly Mace?" Cammie asked quietly.

"Tomorrow and the next day Cam," she replied.

"Okay," Cam said, and in a much brighter tone, "Do you want to go riding tomorrow?"

"I'd love to," I said.

"Mace?" Cam asked.

"What exactly are we riding?" Macey questioned.

"Horses, what else," Cammie answered.

"I don't have clothing to go horse-back-riding," Macey exclaimed.

"You can borrow some of mine, no one is going to see you wearing my clothes," answered Cammie laughingly.

"Fine," Macey huffed, "well it's getting late, so I'm going to head to bed now," she added.

"G'night Mace," Cam replied.

"Night Macey," I said.

"You tired?" Cammie asked me.

"A little bit," I answered, "you should be though, it's been a very emotional day."

"It's not my fault everyone decides it is drop multiple bombs on Cammie day," she replied indignantly.

"Touché," I answered.

"Okay, time to get ready for bed," she said, leaning on my shoulder to stand up.

"I call bathroom first!" I said.

As a reply to that Cammie dashed to the bathroom and locked the door, but not before she smiled at me and stuck out her tongue. Now, in response to that, I moved to pick the lock on the bathroom to startle my ticklish girlfriend. It didn't take long to unlock the door, and once I did I couldn't find Cammie. Before I knew it, she jumped on my back, which in turn startled _me. _I started laughing and said, "Well played Gallagher Girl."

Cammie kissed the back of my neck and the jumped off the brush her teeth and change. "Do you want me to get your pj's to help you?" I asked innocently.

Cammie just gave me a look and continued to brush her teeth. I got my toothbrush and did the same. While I was flossing Cammie walked toward her bedroom and shut the bathroom door on the way. I finished brushing and I opened the door just as Cammie pulled her t-shirt over her head. "Aw, I was that close," I complained.

"Shut up and change Zach," she replied.

"Yes ma'am," I answered with a salute.

Cammie giggled in response and climbed under the covers. I headed to my room to get my pj's and then decided to change in Cammie's room. I walked back, shut the door and gave Cammie a smile. Turned around and took off my shirt and replaced it with my comfortable t-shirt and then I changed from jeans into shorts. After I finished, I climbed into bed next to Cam and just waited until she said something.

"That was entirely necessary wasn't it?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course it was," I answered cheekily.

Cam gave me a kiss and put her head on my shoulder and shortly fell asleep.

In the morning

I woke up with Zach's arm draped over my waist and his chest snuggly pressed on my back. Then I felt Zach kiss my shoulder and whispered, "Happy Birthday Gallagher Girl."

I turned around to face him and whispered back, "Thanks."

Zach smirked and asked, "Do you want your birthday kiss now, or later?"

I smacked his shoulder and didn't think I should dignify that with a response. I moved to get up, but Zach pulled my waist forcing me to lie down again. "Why do we have to get up now? It's your birthday," he asked.

"The birthday girl says it's time to eat breakfast," I answered.

"I am okay with that," Zach said helping me to get up.

I didn't bother changing into real clothes because it's my birthday! Zach followed me down the stairs and I woke up Macey, Abby, and Joe on the way down. Let me tell you, they didn't like that, but I don't care, cuz it's my birthday! On the table was a huge spread of my favorite foods! There were pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, donuts, and cookies! Now everyone may be thinking that people can't eat cookies for breakfast, but let me just say it is awesome! I sat down and dug in, not wanting to wait for everyone else to join me. Zach didn't take long; he sat down and started to fill up his plate as well. Even Macey wasn't as grouchy as she normally is in the morning. Only Mr. Solomon looked sleepy. Abby was smiling when she saw me eating and said happy birthday to me. Macey and Mr. Solomon chorused happy birthday to me as well. Grandma had sat down at some point during breakfast, as did Grandpa.

We ate in virtual silence because of all the food everyone was eating. I think that was the best breakfast in the world! I felt so stuffed, and no better to burn off the calories than to go horseback riding. Zach, Macey, and I cleaned off the table again and then headed upstairs to change. Macey and I went to my room to get ready to go riding, and Zach left to his to get ready. Eight minutes later we all met outside in the barn where the horses were.

The horse Macey was riding is named Greengrass. She is calm and gentle, a great horse for first timers. Zach was riding Spots. He kinda reminds me of Zach, a tough exterior, but that just hides the huge softie that he is. I was riding my horse, Artemis. I got her when I was six years old and I ride her every time I come down to my grandparents. I helped Macey onto Greengrass and Zach surprisingly got onto Spots easily. We trotted out to the pasture before I broke Artemis into a run and headed for the lake. I heard Macey squeal as her horse followed Zach's and mine.

It took about fifteen minutes before we reached the lake, but once we got there it was extremely peaceful. The water was calming and there were flowers along the bed of the lake. The sun wasn't at it's brightest, and there was a slight breeze. We all sat under a tree just watching everything around us. I was leaning against Zach and Macey was about a foot in front of us. That was the most content I had felt since I got to Nebraska.

We stayed there for a while, well until I looked at the time and found out it was almost time for lunch. I wanted to get back with enough time to take a shower. We all mounted our horses and put them back in the barn. Zach kissed my head and told me he was going to take a shower. I headed toward the shower as well, but before I could Macey asked, "Can I take a shower after you?"

"Of course you can Mace, give me five," I replied.

"Alright," she said.

I took a shower in record time and headed to Zach's room to see if was done. Of course being the cocky person he is, he was lying on his back watching the door, waiting for me to join him.

"Did you enjoy the morning of your birthday Cam?" he asked.

I climbed onto the bed and laid down next him and replied, "Course, it tops last year."

"What did you do last year?" Zach asked.

"Nothing, that's the point," I answered.

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying yourself," he replied.

"Yep, but now I am getting hungry again, Macey needs to hurry," I said aloud.

"Macey, is done," Macey said talking about herself in third person.

"Good timing Mace," Zach replied, "someone was getting antsy."

"I have perfect timing," Macey replied before walking out the door and heading for the kitchen. Zach and I soon followed after. Once we got to the kitchen my grandma asked, "What do you want for lunch guys?"

"I was just going to make sandwiches for al of us," I answered.

"Nonsense, I'll make them," Grandma said.

"Grandma, I am here all summer and I never cook anything. This time I'm not even cooking, just putting food in between a piece of bread," I said exasperated.

"Fine, but I am still making dinner," she said.

"I wasn't planning on intruding on that Grandma," I answered.

Her only response was to laugh. I moved to get the tomatoes, basil, and mozzarella cheese out of the refrigerator, but Zach blocked me to get the food himself.

"Zach, I am capable to get light food out of a refrigerator," I said.

"Yes, but you have no need to when I am here," he answered.

"If you're going to get the food, get it Zach," I said condescendingly.

"On my way," he said cheekily.

Zach came back with the food and I took out the plates and forks to start making the sandwiches, but before I did that I yelled to Abby and Mr. Solomon to see if they wanted one. Macey said she wanted one, as did Abby and Mr. Solomon. Grandpa and Grandma wanted one as well. I now had seven sandwiches to make. I had Zach cut the French bread while I cut the tomatoes and put everything in the French bread. I also took Italian dressing and put it on one of the sides of the French bread. I put all the sandwiches on plates and brought them out to the dining room table with the help of Zach.

After everyone sat in his or her spots we started eating. Zach said, "This is surprisingly good."

"You think I inherited my mom's cooking skills?" I asked him.

"No, I never assume," he answered.

After we finished lunch, Zach, Macey, and I cleaned up as usual. Then my grandma said, "Why don't we have cake now?"

"What kind of cake do we have?" I asked.

"Mint ice cream. Sound good?" my grandma answered.

"Of course," I replied.

Grandma went to the freezer to get the cake, and then got a knife as well. Mr. Solomon called out to her and asked if she needed any help. Grandma answered yes, so Mr. Solomon got up from his chair to see what she needed help with. It took a couple minutes, but they were able to get what was needed to cut the cake. Zach asked if he could cut the cake, and Grandma said yes. After all the pieces were cut the slices to passed out to everyone. I really enjoyed the cake. It was delicious.

Grandma announced that it was time to open presents so all of us moved to the living room. Zach and I were the last ones to head to the living room, and before we joined everyone he whispered in my ear, "You're going to open my gift tonight."

I couldn't believe that I had to wait until tonight before I could see what he got me. So irritating, I am going to be so anxious for the rest of the day!

Sorry it took so long to post this, but I wasn't going to continue writing this story. I realized that I started this, so therefore, I am going to finish it. Bare with me please. Read and review!


End file.
